


?̵̢̛̟̳̯͈͎̐̋̽ͅ?̷̙̖̝̩͖̋̐͑̉̉͒̓?̷̢̠̺̈́̎͐͂

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Series: Eight Days of Breeding [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Monkey D. Luffy, Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Claiming Bites, Coma, Dreams and Nightmares, Gay, Gore, M/M, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Short & Sweet, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Roronoa has to choose between life and death. Luffy does something drastic.
Relationships: M/M/M - Relationship, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Eight Days of Breeding [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	?̵̢̛̟̳̯͈͎̐̋̽ͅ?̷̙̖̝̩͖̋̐͑̉̉͒̓?̷̢̠̺̈́̎͐͂

**Author's Note:**

> Short but a little update while I work on the next chapter

**Sanji rushed Roronoa to the infirmary as soon as he could.** He’d snarled and bit Luffy all over his shoulders in his rage. The taste of blood burned on his tongue. He hadn’t bothered getting dressed, Chopper was already in the infirmary when he arrived. The howl of anguish Sanji had released shook the poor doctor to his core. He’d cried and sobbed and wailed in agony. The very ocean felt his pain. Roronoa had fallen into a-what could be described as-a heavy slumber. So deep in fact that Sanji worried the omega wasn’t breathing.

He’d fussed and hovered and worried over Roronoa for what felt like hours. Until Chopper had made him leave so that the omega could rest. Sanji stood outside the door and hoped to high hell that Luffy was happy.

It was dark and it was cold, wait no, it was hot. It smelled like salt and… Zolo sniffed, sake? He wandered around in the void, what a strange dream he was having. Somewhere he knew that this wasn’t a regular dream. He heard voices, muffled howls and guttural cries in the dark. As he walked and walked the sky lightened. Outlining a mountainous shape on the horizon.

Zolo sighed, he had to get to the top of that mountain didn’t he? There was a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn’t turn.

_ Choose.  _ The wind whispered to him.

“Choose?” he echoed. What did he have to choose? His neck hurt, his heart hurt, his  _ ass  _ hurt. Zolo limped forward, boots thudding on unseen rock. Warmth ran up and down his sides, he shivered, there was something familiar about this.

There was a river roaring beneath his feet and Zolo had this sense that if he fell he wouldn’t get back out. 

He kept walking, past towering arches and old, decrepit houses. Through immense jungles and snowy hilltops. Trudged across deserts and oceans, Zolo kept walking forward. If he stopped, if he slowed down for even a second… 

_ Choose.  _ Choose what?  _ Choose. _

Zolo had the feeling that his choice would be a matter of life or death.

Sanji didn’t mourn for long before rage took over. He stormed back into the common room, pulled on his clothes, and burst out onto the upper deck. Luffy was sitting on the lion figure head, staring silently at the horizon. No one said a word as Sanji passed, they scrambled to get out of his way. 

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Luffy shrugged, his silence was deafening.

“He could be  _ dying  _ because of you!” Sanji shouted, he couldn’t bring himself to move. His voice cracked and he choked on unshed tears. “What the hell were you thinking?”

Luffy turned and Sanji took a step backwards.

He was covered in blood from where he’d ripped out his canines.

Zolo was sitting on a bamboo mat. A cup of warm tea in his hands. He didn’t remember sitting down or even finding a house like this. The room was small, and he was wearing a long kimono over his haramaki. His neck still hurt really bad, like an agitated mosquito bite. 

An old man sat across from him. 

_ Choose.  _ He said in Zolo’s mind and Zolo growled.

“What the hell are you talking about?” he said and then he fell through the floor. Seaweed, kelp, and other plants wrapped around his arms and legs. Dragging him down down down through the sky. He burst through clouds and feathers and fish. 

_ Choose.  _ Zolo twisted in the air, the ground was fast approaching. He had to choose, he had to choose if he was going to fly or plummet.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“I choose…”

And then he woke.


End file.
